A Meeting and Uh Oh
by Jane-Fonda
Summary: Just one dance...and their destiny was set into motion...Just three words...sealed them to their fate. I won't tell you the pairings...it'll spoil the fun.
1. Default Chapter

**A Meeting…Uh Oh…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the YuYu Hakusho characters. I only own my OCs.

Hiei walked through the crowd of horny people. He was going to his usual spot in the club. What was he doing in a club? Well, it's like this.

Flashback

Hiei was annoyed as hell. He was in Club of the Deadly, Shadowed Death (called "Shadows" for short), and really didn't like it one bit. Not only had he needed to release his pent up anger, but he was in a room full of horny people! He really needed to get away from Kuwabara's stupidity or else he might have done something he regretted. Not that he would mind Kuwabara dead, but they needed him for relieving stress. He looked at all the humans in the club in disgust. They were practically doing it in public. Suddenly, a human whore sauntered up to him.

"Hey darling, ya wanna dance?" The slut with blonde hair and way too much make-up purred out in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. To Hiei, it was one of those really bad, overly-sweet whines. She started to play with her hair in what was supposed to make her "cute". She smiled a sickening, sweet smile which made Hiei want to gag and throw up.

"…Hn…No…" Hiei bit out in his cold voice. He now noticed that she had a LOT of perfume on. It was killing his nose! She ignored his tone and pouted. She latched onto his arm and started to whine. She batted her eyelashes at him and tried the puppy eyes. To him, she looked like a grandma wearing a bikini (Me: shudder That is one really bad image…) He wanted to kill her for touching him, but it would cause too much of a scene.

"Awwwww, I know you want me," She whispered in his ear as her hands traveled over his chest (he doesn't have his cloak on). "Come one. I know how to give you a good time…" Hiei shuddered in repulsion. He ripped his arms out of her grasp, and looked for a way to get out. Suddenly, he saw a place that actually had an aura with no arousal! He quickly walked away and maneuvered himself through the crowd to a darkened corner where he could investigate who these people were.

When he got to the table in the corner, he observed the humans, out of the corner of his eye, with rising curiosity. There were about nine girls that were in their early twenties, and seven boys around the same age. He noticed that two of the girls didn't have partners, but that did not concern him. All of them were talking about random things, but it suddenly to a wrong turn…a VERY wrong turn.

"Gods! Look at all the whores! There even more of a slut than you Tokiko!" A tall man in black said in amusement to a girl in really tight clothes. He was slim with light colored hair and blue eyes. He was well-muscled and at least 6'2. The girl he was talking to scowled. She had very wavy, black hair that he held in a ponytail. She had really big racks with a small waist and curvaceous hips and legs. Her outfit consisted of tight, leather black with a belt adorned with chains. The shoes she wore were black VANS, and her shirt was a tight red tank top. She was exceptionally pretty. It looked like she was about to reply, but another one of the girls cut her off.

"WHAT! Look at all the PORN! What are you looking at Kagoki!" the one with long black hair screeched in shock. She was wearing a black, jean skirt with chains hanging from the belt loops. She had on a clingy, black tank-top with a black choker. Her hair was in a high ponytail that reached the top of her butt. She had gentle curves and her legs were perfectly shaped with high heeled slippers. She was 5'6 (Hiei is 5'11 because he had a growth spurt). She was also quite pretty, but to Hiei, she was drop-dead HOT!

"WHAT THE HELL, YUKI!" The girl in camouflage pants screamed as she pounced on the hot girl, now identified as Yuki, and took her into a choke hold. This woman had really wavy brown hair with a black shirt that said, "Yeah…Whatever…" on the front. She was only about 5'4 so she was short. Yuki, on the other hand, was looking like she was having the time of her life. Laughing her head off like there was no tomorrow. Everyone else watched in amusement. The only ones that weren't really amused were the innocent looking one and the short haired one.

"Oh, please stop it, Kira! You might hurt each other!" The innocent looking one cried out in worry. She had black hair that went to her shoulder blades and was really skinny. She had a cute face with big brown eyes that stared innocently at everyone. She had on a pink shirt with light blue jeans, very simple if I might add. The short haired one was really annoyed.

"What's your friggen' problem! Ahhhhhhhhh! You're so damn peverted!" The other one bit out in annoyance. She had short, black hair that went to the middle of her neck, and it was curled outwards at the ends. She was quite skinny as well, and she looked the most Japanese out of all of them. She had on a maroon camasil with a dark blue, jean mini skirt.

"Ahhhhh, come on, Aiko! Lighten up! Live a little! Be free like the living monkeys, and the bottled up goldfish, and the caged bird! You must be free like the turkey on the dinner plate lest you die!" The really tall one said dramatically to the woman now known as Aiko. She was skinny like Aiko but had bigger hips and stood at least about 5'11. She was wearing a black camasil with a jean skirt that was pleated at the ends. Her hair was black and oddly, it had red roots, and she had blue-green eyes making her look a little off. Everyone had HUGE sweatdrops on their foreheads. Kira even stopped choking Yuki to look at the woman.

"Sachiko…You are sooooooo weird…" Yuki muttered out in utter disbelief. She looked up at Kira. "And you're psycho…" She was pulled into another choke hold from Kira. She started laughing again at the predicament.

"I prefer UNBALANCED!" Kira bit out an angry voice. She tightened the choke hold on Yuki, but she still kept laughing.

"Fine, fine! You're unbalanced!" Yuki laughed out heartily. Kira still didn't take the choke hold off.

"I prefer WACKO!" Kira roared in anger. Everyone had another huge sweatdrop on their foreheads. The funny thing was Yuki was still laughing.

"Fine, wacko!" She said through her laughs.

"Psychotic!"

"Flippy."

"Crazy!"

"Unbalanced."

Five Minutes Later

Everyone was laughing their heads off. Kira and Yuki had been arguing about what to call each other, and it was hilarious. Even Hiei, in his dark, little corner, was trying hard not to laugh. It hadn't been so hard to keep a blank face in centuries! He quickly got up and maneuvered his way to the door. When he got out, he had this huge smirk on his face; it was very close to a small smile. He decided that he would come back whenever he could to "observe" the group. "Damn that girl was hot…" he thought to himself. It never occurred to him that he just thought that, and he didn't think twice about going back.

End Flashback

Now, he took his usual spot in the corner. Over the time he had spent watching them, he had found out the rest of he groups names and personalities. There conversations were usually about what was going on, and it would usually take drastic turns. They could be talking about school, and then someone would hear what someone said and it would come out so wrong. They could say "What are you doing in ceramics?" and someone would whip around and say "What! Why is it so graphic!" Their conversations were totally off.

Tokiko was a total perv. She could take just about anything wrong. She stood about 5'7. Her boyfriend was Koryu. He was about 5'10 with black hair and hazel eyes. He was a bit of a wimp, but that was only with Tokiko. He would stand up to anyone who bad mouthed him or any of his friends. It was like they balanced each other out. Basically, ying and yang.

Another on of the girls was Neko. She was very pretty and preppy. She liked AIM and Xanga, and also liked her boyfriend, Kokuyo. She was a bit of a whiner and usually had a lot of guy problems. She stood at about 5'7 with long, straight, black hair that fell to her mid back and cat green eyes. She had normal curves and was pretty skinny. Her and Kokuyo would always fight and break it off, but the next time they put together, they'd start making out and be all lovey-dovey. Kokuyo was an okay guy in looks and in personality. He was about 5'11 and had brown hair, brown eyes, was well-muscled, and stylish. He was a bit possessive, but he was cool. He hated whores, but was also a real pervert.

Suki was a total virgin. She was innocent and sweet and stood at about 5'5. She was a bit dense at times, but it made her all the cuter. Her boyfriend was Hanaru. Hanaru was hot by girl's standards. He was not to skinny, but he was lean. He had hazel eyes, and his body was well-honed as well. He was really sweet and gentlemen like when Suki was around, but when she wasn't, he was a full blown pervert. He was 5'8.

Koharu was also a pervert. She had slightly bushy, brown hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a light brown and she also had a normal figure of gentle curves. Her height was 5'7. She also had a boyfriend, and his name was Keiichiro. Keiichiro was a gentleman. He wasn't all that perverted, but he could be at some times, especially when he got drunk. He was well-muscled and lean. He stood at about 5'11.

Aiko was soooo not perverted. She really didn't like pervertedness, but she hung out with the group anyway. She hung with them because they were funny, understood her, and were her friends. She was 5'7 with blue eyes. She was more of a wild dresser. Her boyfriend was Kagoki. He was more of a formal kind of person. He was the tallest out of the whole group. He was perverted, but not as bad as the rest of the group. He was actually more practical. He also loved sports.

Sachiko…SHE WAS CRAZY! She was always dying her hair, and she dyed her hair so much that she even forgot what her natural hair color was! She was smart, but had no common sense what-so-ever. She would do anything…almost anything…for a laugh, and she made a total fool of herself doing it. She was the tallest out of all of the girls. She was never one to be normal, but she tried sometimes; failing miserably every time she tried. Her boyfriend was Kage. He was an odd one. He had white hair and dark, purple eyes. His body was perfectly sculpted, and he was calm and neutral. It was amazing how he could put up with her.

Kira…she was…PSYCHOTIC! No, she was not crazy, she was psycho, or to her tastes, "unbalanced". She would always be the one choking or causing Yuki pain. Her favorite attack was the choke-hold and the strangle-your-neck. She really needed help, but that's how they liked her, psychotic. She was okay once you got to know her. She was the shortest out of all of them.

Usagi was way to preppy. She totally looked African American with her hair made of braids that curled at the end and stayed together. She was shaped like Tokiko, but she wasn't that perverted. She was also the exact opposite in personality. She loved to talk, read, and be happy all the time. She didn't like people who weren't nice and had a boyfriend named Kyo. Kyo was a sweet guy. He was no were near perversion, but he could be at some times. He was an Italian with dark skin, and a nice body. He and Usagi would always make out.

The last of the group was Yuki. She was a girl with long, black hair, and a nicely curved composition. She was kind of evil, but she could be nice at some times. Her personality was weird. She could be perverted, then calm, then abnormal, then back to calm. She was definitely multi-personalities. She would either wear baggy pants with a girl's t-shirt, or a skirt with a girl's t-shirt. She would flirt, but she never got serious.

The thing he noticed the most was that all of them wanted her to dance. She always said that she didn't want to, but he saw the longing in her eyes. He saw that she wanted to dance, but she wasn't going to. He wondered what held her back.

"Come on! You've gotta show us your moves!" Tokiko complained loudly to Yuki. Yuki just shook her head sadly. She really wanted to, but she didn't. She thought she was gonna embarrass herself. Her eyes wandered in his direction, but passed right over him.

"Darn…" Tokiko sighed dully. Suddenly, she got this evil idea. Yuki seemed to notice this and started inching away slowly…very, VERY slowly. Tokiko called Neko, Usagi, and Koharu over and started whispering earnestly to them. Ever now and then they would look up at Yuki and have this raccoon-like expression. She new they were up to no good and slowly slipped off the seat. Suddenly, they split and went their separate ways.

"Thank God!" Yuki sighed in relief. She quickly went back to looking at all the people dancing. Her eyes took that far away look again and she sighed in longing. Soon, Usagi and Koharu decided to keep her company. Hiei watched as the longing faded from her eyes because of the distraction. His eyes were drawn away from her with the sound of approaching foot steps. He turned his head just in time to see the two girls, Tokiko and Neko, sit down across from him, blocking his view of the Yuki. They smiled coyly at him and had this mischievous look in there eyes.

"Well, hello, Mr…Jaganshi." Tokiko greeted him with girlish charm. He glared at her, wondering how she knew that he had a Jagan eye. He simply turned his head away from her in a silent rejection. She simply ignored it and kept talking to him.

"As you most likely already know, I am Tokiko and this is Neko. We were wondering if you could do us a favor." Tokiko asked lightly while Neko waved cheerily at him. He flinched at the cheeriness in her wave. He still decided to ignore them. Tokiko and Neko started asking him irrelevant questions until he decided to snap their heads off.

"Don't you have better things to do than make idle chats with me?" He questioned in a cold voice. They looked at him in shock, but did shut up. He turned his head away and tried to sink back into the shadows, but they would hear none of that. Neko quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. She had been patient enough.

"Look here, Mister! We come here all nice, and you come around and give us the cold shoulder! What the hell's up with that! You could at least try to be nice!" Neko hissed out like an enraged cat. Tokiko sighed and grasped Neko's arm lightly, telling her to let Hiei go. She looked him over once and finally got to the point.

"Look, we need a favor. My friend, Yuki, doesn't want to dance. We know she can dance it's just that she won't let any of us convince her to get on the dance floor. We really know that she wants to dance, but I dunno…she just won't." Tokiko explained while holding back a furious Neko from scratching Hiei up. He looked at her in boredom, but there seemed to be a bit of a spark in his eyes. Tokiko asked to sit down so that they could explain the plan to him, and he merely nodded. They sat down and Neko started talking about the plan.

"Well, basically, the plan is to get her to dance. We need a good partner for her to dance with, and you seem like the perfect candidate." Neko stated in a calm voice. She looked him over in and sighed in approval. He growled in annoyance. Don't get him wrong, he would love to dance with her, but his damn pride was in the way.

"Why am I the perfect candidate? Why can't one of your men dance with her? I'm sure they would be adequate enough." He bit out icily. The two women sighed in resignation and explained in more depth about why he was the perfect candidate.

"You are the perfect candidate because you are by far the strongest of all of our men. She would wear them out too easily. You are a youkai and can stand up to her ferocity. Her velocity is great and if you want a beating, you can go to her. She shows no mercy in battle or on the dance floor. Except for when her intuition says so. Her number one rule, "The strong survive, the weak fall. You must be strong mentally and physically to rule. Friends are family, family are friends. If you risk your life, you risk it for them." Neko stated calmly. Her eyes were glazed over…almost as if she had experienced this rule personally. Tokiko draped a comforting arm over her shoulder, and continued for her.

"It also seems that you have taken an interest in her, and she in you. She also isn't one to fall for the nice gentlemen type. She needs someone who will stand up to her so that she doesn't get bored or dulled. She needs someone who is honest and will truly care for her. She needs someone that will be open about their feelings and only speak the truth to her." Tokiko said gently. She looked at Neko and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. She snapped out of her trance and smiled slightly. Hiei looked at them is shock. For once, his face portrayed shock. They had pointed out everything he had kept secret from even the Detective! Even from the fox! How'd they figure it out! Suddenly, he heard them laugh. He glared at them and growled menacingly. The girls merely ignored it and laughed even louder.

"How…Did You…Find…OUT!" He growled out in anger. The girls wiped the tears from their eyes and looked at him in all sincerity.

"Don't worry. We didn't look at your mind or past. We really figured it out from Yuki when she figured out you were the one stalking us at the club. We judged you from your aura. We all know you work for the toddler to." Tokiko said earnestly. Hiei searched their eyes for any guilt or lies, but he found none. He sighed out loud and agreed.

"I will help you with this irritating plan." Hiei agreed in annoyance. The two girls squealed in delight and told him the plan. Soon after, they drug him over to the table to start their flawless plan…hopefully.

* * *

Sooooooo...whadya think? I think this story will be filled with humor, pervertedness, and love. Just to let ya know the pairings are:

Hiei/Yuki

Kurama/Botan

Yusuke/Keiko

Please R&R! Thank you so much for reading my stories. I really don't think I'm that good. Thank you for putting up with my crap!


	2. Dance of Seduction and The Call of Blood

**Dance of Seduction…The Call of Blood**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I really wish I did…Especially Hiei…

**Yuki: **Hey, people! This is the author! I wanted to let you know that Yuki has been changed back to Koa. I really don't know why I changed it to Yuki in the first place. I think I was thinking about what to call myself. Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

Koa sighed. Her eyes wandered over all the people dancing together in a hot passion with sorrow and longing. She would probably drain any guy here of their energy if they danced with her. No one could match of overcome her intensity when it came to dancing. It was almost as if it was natural. She assessed the men and woman, finding their weaknesses and strengths. She was hard pressed not to run over and give the whole dance floor a lesson in dancing. Suddenly, she whipped her head around at the sound of approaching foot steps. When she was full turned around, her breathe caught in her throat. The man…no, youkai…staring at her was hot!

Koa ravished his person with calculated eyes to see what he wanted. He had on a black muscle tank (as in the tank top people) that proved his body well. His pants were low on the waist and had chains hanging from the belt loops. His feet were adorned with black VANS like those that Tokiko wore. Her eyes traveled back up. She took notice of his finely toned abs and well chiseled chest. He had on a silver chain that hung loosely on his chest. Finally, her eyes landed on his face. His face was handsome with full, male lips, strong cheek bones, and a perfect nose. His hair was black with white streaks that were held back in a low horse tail. A few strands cascaded across his face, but he merely pushed them away without taking his eyes off her. Oh, his eyes were beautiful! They were beautiful, wine-filled pools that bore deeply into her soul. This was the first time she had actually seen him in person (she knew he was spying on them, but just didn't say anything).

While she was checking him out, he was doing the same to her. It was actually the first time seeing her up-close. She had on a dark jean skirt that clutched to her ass and thighs. Her feet were adorned with blue sandals, and he was really tempted to look up that skirt to take a look up there. He quickly shook himself from the thought and let his eyes fall on what else she was wearing. Her shirt was black with red dragons flying over her chest. Her shirt fell three inches above her belly button thus showing a flat, well honed stomach. He quickly averted his eyes to her face, and what he saw stunned him. She had a perfect face. It was that of a demons with a perfect nose, high cheekbones, and normal eyes. Her eye lashes were long and her eyes were a deep blue. It was almost as if he was drowning. Soon, her eyes caught his and it seemed as if she was in awe. He needed to say something fast.

Soon, his calm, cool voice broke her from her examination. "Good evening, young lady. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" He asked in a calm, cool voice. It sent shivers up her spine, but she hid it well. He smirked inwardly in masculine pride, but said nothing. She was silent for a few moments, mulling over her answer, before she actually gave it to him.

"I give you my name if only this one can have yours. You probably know mine, but I want a formal introduction." She stated in a tone of calm tranquility. He looked at her in amusement, before his mask went up. He simply nodded and asked for a seat.

"It is only fair. I am Hiei Jaganshi, and you are?" He asked with grace as he tookthat seat. She smiled slightly at his politeness. It had been a great while since she had a guy who knew how to hold himself.

"Well, Hiei, I am Koa Kagewaki. It's a pleasure to see you in person instead of over in that little corner over there." She replied with a spark of amusement in her eyes. Hiei looked at her in shock, but then grinning slightly. It was going just as Tokiko and Neko planned.

Flashback

"Put this on dammit!" Tokiko cried out in frustration. She was glaring up at an angry Hiei in the rafters. It seemed that they had succeeded in getting his shirt off, but they were having trouble putting ON the shirt he was to wear. Neko was really ticked, but decided to let Tokiko handle it.

"Hn…No, onna. I refuse to wear those ningen clothes." Hiei bit out in anger. He would not go so low as to wear ningen clothing. He couldn't escape because Neko had the window, and he couldn't go out there without a shirt on. He would be mobbed! Tokiko screamed in frustration, and threw the shirt at Neko.

"Neko! You come here this instant and help me put this on that asshole!" Tokiko ordered in rage. It seemed she was not in the mood for games. She quickly took the window and glared evilly at Hiei. Neko took Tokiko's spot and looked up at him. She quickly gauged the situation, and sighed. This was to easy…

"Hiei, if you don't come down here, put this muscle tank on, and listen to the advice we are willing to give, you won't be able to meet Koa-chan." Neko said in triumph. Hiei stiffened as the information sunk in his head. He glared at Neko for all he was worth, but she stayed unfazed. She kept on smirking at him. Finally, he jumped down and folded his arms over his chest in defeat. Suddenly, he was mobbed by Tokiko and Neko. The next thing he knew, HE WAS ONLY IN HIS BOXERS!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hiei roared in shock. It wasn't every day that you got stripped till you were in only your boxers. He tried to get free, but Tokiko had a tight grip on his arm. Neko quickly yanked the muscle tank over his head and clipped a silver chain around his neck. Then, they started messing with hair! They took it down from its regular style to it hanging loosely to his shoulders! She quickly pulled it back till it was in a horse tail at the nape of his neck. She quickly looked at her work of art and nodded with satisfaction.

"Wow! You actually look presentable! Black really does suit you. And those white streaks in your hair make you all the better. You did a good job, Neko!" Tokiko said in awe. Neko beamed with pride. That is, until she noticed that he didn't have any pants on. She squeaked and blushed furiously. She quickly grabbed the pants that was lying on the counter and threw it at him. Tokiko, who also noticed by now, was blushing and shoving him into one of the stalls, yelling at him to put some pants on.

"Agh! Neko you stupid idiot!" Tokiko gasped out after she shoved Hiei into the stall. "You're not supposed to strip a guy of his shorts until you get on the shirt!" Both girls were blushing beet red by now.

"Well, sorry! I didn't mean to!" A furiously blushing Neko panted out in embarrassment. Soon, Hiei walked out of the stall in him manly glory. The girls had finally fought down the blush that had threatened to take over their whole face and turned around to take a look at him. That was a bad decision because as soon as they turned around, they say a very hot Hiei with unzipped shorts. Again, they both blushed furiously, and quickly turned around.

"Hiei! Do you not know how to zip up your fly!" Neko screamed with a wild blush. Hiei looked at them blankly. He said nothing, but they got him meaning, basically, a "no". Soon, Tokiko and Neko were fighting over who was going to explain how to zipper up your pants. Hiei watched them with mild amusement. In the end, Tokiko was the one who had to explain how to zipper up your pants. She was blushing and muttering about how wrong this would sound.

"W-well, first o-of all, y-you have t-to take the t-thing that is at the bottom of y-your z-zipper, and p-pull it up." Tokiko said in a rush. If Hiei wasn't the speedy demon he already was, he would have missed everything she had just said. Neko was in the background snickering about how wrong that sounded. Tokiko glared at her, and Neko broke out laughing. Hiei merely zipped up his pants and waited for whatever else they were gonna do. Finally, Neko stopped laughing to an extent, and they gave him advice on how to approach her.

"Okay, here's how you approach her. You first ask for her name-" Neko started off when Tokiko cut her off.

"Even though she probably knows it, but she wants a formal meeting. You must act like a gentleman. No, not the "Good day, milady, may I have the honor of having your name" kind of gentleman like. Just make it formal and nice. She's probably sick and tired of all the men coming up to her and saying, "Hey, babe! Wanna dance?" sort of thing." Tokiko cut in. Neko glared at her and told her to shut up.

"As I was saying, you should start a conversation with her and then ask her to dance. Be a little pushy with the dancing, but not too much. And I think that's about it!" Neko concluded with a happy tone. Hiei looked at her in shock. He soon got over it and walked out the door with a pair of black VANS . Suddenly, something hit him like a ton of bricks. He had just come out of the girl's bathroom!

End Flashback

Hiei fumed silently at the embarrassment that those two put him through. Koa watched him fume away in amusement. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable with him. She felt safe and warm. She quickly shook herself from those traitorous thoughts, and started up a conversation with each other. Soon, they learned about each other. They learned about everything, from past to present. Koa learned that Hiei was a forbidden child with a dark past (he told her all the details…more like showed, but whatever), and Hiei learned that Koa worked for Enma and her past was as dark as his. She had been tortured and beaten by her own parents. She had a rough life being ridiculed, beaten, and scarred. She was also a dark elemental youkai. This was the rarest type of youkai out there. She was like the last of her kind. She had a couple of kits that she took in as her own, and the whole gang here was like her family. They were actually from the state of Hawaii. She also had a blood sister, but her blood sister didn't know that they were sisters. They sat in comfortable silence when Hiei decided that it was the right time to ask.

"Well you let me have this dance?" Hiei asked. Koa looked at him in shock, but shook her head sadly. She smiled slightly, but declined. Hiei really wanted to know why, but he also wanted her to dance.

"Why won't you dance?" Hiei asked calmly. He looked at her only to see that she was turning away. He grasped her chin and tilted it so that he could see into her eyes. He looked into her eyes and saw the longing, want, guilt, betrayal, and doubt. Someone had ridiculed her on this! Who had ridiculed her talent to dance! Hiei growled in barely suppressed rage. He would kill the person who told her that she could not dance! He would rip them limb from limb, and then slash their head off! Suddenly, a soft hand fell on his, jerking him from his vengeful thoughts. He quickly stood up and turned to look at her. He took her hand and in a flash, they were on the dance floor. From her shocked expression, he could tell that she did not expect this.

"Dance" was the one word that brought her out of her shock. She quickly tried to make her way off the dance floor, but Hiei wouldn't let her. He held her to him with his breathe caressing her ear. She shivered in suppressed pleasure. Finally, it hit her. She couldn't escape. Now that he had her, the music was singing to her blood. It was coaxing her out of her shell. The song "Peaches n' Cream" came up. Finally, she gave up and her blood surged forth…The dance of seduction began.

She twisted in Hiei's arms till she faced him. Her eyes were filled with wild fires, unable to be contained or harnessed. Suddenly, she was pressing up against him. She started to roll her body against his and slipped her arms around his neck. She went down on him till her arms extent. She slowly started to grind her way up his body as he groaned in forbidden pleasure. Her eyes filled with lust as she brushed against something hard. She pressed against his hardened arousal urgently and made her way back up to look at his eyes. His gaze was filled with lust, and he knew exactly what she was doing.

She was challenging him. It was as plain as day. The way she pressed her lithe body up against his…Oh, it was so tempting! Hiei could feel her rub herself against him and he groaned at the pleasurable contact. His blood surged to take her because of the way she grinded up against his arousal. It was so…desirable. He smirked when he came back to look in his eyes. He slipped his hands to her hips as he did what she did to his body. He slithered up against her, and turned her around. She did nothing, but rocked along with him. She gasped as she felt his hands cup her breasts. She grounded back into his arousal, producing a moan from her partner.

Suddenly, she turned herself back to face him and she ground into his arousal. She wrapped her arms around his waist. His hands moved from her luscious breasts to occupy her firm ass. He squeezed it and rubbed it to his hearts content. She moaned in pleasure and started to grind with renewed vigor. Both their boiling blood and pleasure took to a new height.

The song had changed to another song. It was more up beat fitting their mood perfectly. Her grinding went up another notch, and she pressed herself up against him even more. She felt him grind back with just as much passion. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure again. Her eyes opened to look at his heated gaze. She lost herself with that gaze. It held enough passion and fire to match hers. Suddenly, he ground into her harder and she closed her eyes in bliss. One of her hands went to his and guided to her thigh. He got her meaning and lifted her leg up till she was able to wrap it around him. The simple act, made their blood boiling to the edge and their dance became far more erotic. Then, the act that sent them over came.

Hiei could no longer take the pet-up pleasure. He needed to release it, and his eyes landed on her lips. His eyes took the color of freshly spilt blood as he claimed those lips as his own. Koa almost stopped dancing because of the shock, but Hiei ground into her making her moan into his mouth and grind back. He took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue into her moisten cavern. It was so sweet! He just couldn't get enough of her. He left nowhere unexplored. He felt her tongue come up to fight with his, and a war for dominance started. To gain the advantage, she slipped one of his thighs in between her legs and started to ride it. His concentration was broken when he felt her hot core rubbing dangerously close to his arousal. He moaned at the feeling of pleasurable pain. He was so hard it was to the point of pain! She then took advantage of the distraction and plundered his cavern mercilessly. She thought that he tasted exquisite!

Hiei could no longer take it! Her tongue in his mouth; her hot, wet core so close to his apparent arousal….It was driving his senses crazy! It was the same for Koa. She was going crazy over the taste of him. The way he could keep her fires burning yet at the same time match them…She was at the peak of insanity! Hiei leaned his head over to suckle on her pulse point while she did the same to his. Koa could not loose control or else her blood beast might decide to feed off of him. Hiei was the same as well.

A blood beast is not necessarily bad. Every youkai had one. A blood beast was the inner heart of a youkai. It fed off of blood and lust. So basically saying that when their blood boiled or surged, it was their blood beast rousing from a long, dormant sleep, and it wanted blood. The call of blood was a sweet thing to those who had let it out once in a while, but when not let out in a long time, it will feast off its victim till almost dry or until the master had enough control to call it back. Hiei and Koa were going willingly with the call of blood and loved it.

Finally, something snapped in both of them. Their pulses were going wild and they could both tell. The feeling of their pulses thrummed into each others lips, almost as if they were calling out to each other. Suddenly, their pulses sang in perfect harmony, and they lost complete control. With eyes of fresh spilt blood, they sank their fangs into each others neck, feeding to their hearts desires.

"Delicious…Desirable…" were the words that rang clearly in their heads. The call of blood was great, and if not heeded, they would probably go on a rampage. It had been so long since they had blood this divine. They feasted off each other, knowing full well that their supply of blood would be replenished over time because they were of youkai heritage, till full. Their eyes had receded to their normal color, and both were drained of their energy. They leaned against each other for support and slowly made their way back to the table. Utter beat, they sank into their prospective seats, panting in sheer exhaustion. Their legs were like jelly! Suddenly, they were both mobbed by a worried group of friends.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE SOOOOOOOO SORRY! Are you okay!" they cried out in worry and guilt. Koa just laughed lightly and patted Suki on the head. She smiled at them, settling their worries down a notch. Hiei had his eyes closed, but he was half smiling, half smirking. This dispelled all the left over worry in their systems, but they really wanted to know what happened. Koa seemed to notice this, and explained.

"Well, our blood called to each other." She received blank looks. She sighed and elaborated. "We hadn't called out our blood beasts in so long that this was a good way for them to be released. It was quite…fun…if you can call it that. Hiei's blood tastes really good." Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy, which she in fact was. She sighed again and looked at Hiei. He took one little glance at her and that was his downfall. She had on the puppy eyes that just screamed, "Can-you-explain-it-to-them-because-if-you-do-I'll-love-you-for-ever-and-ever". He sighed and nodded. She squealed and pecked him on the cheek. He had to fight down the blush that was threatening to take over his whole face. They looked at him in utter shock.

"You…just made…Koa…squeak…" Aiko said slowly. Almost as if she couldn't believe it. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, to shocked to speak. Hiei shrugged casually. Was he supposed to be surprised?

"Hn…So? Our blood tastes good to each other because we hadn't let out our blood beast in so long. It was also because of the dance and music. It sang to our blood, calling it from its long, dormant sleep." Hiei explained calmly. "And it was also because I'm becoming attracted to you." He added silently in his head, but they didn't need to know that. Turning his head to the side, he caught her gaze with his own. She blushed knowing exactly what he was thinking. Smirking, he turned back to the group staring at them in amusement.

"Well, since we finally got that plan over with, let's get back to partying!" Usagi shouted out happily. Koa looked at her in blankly. Tokiko, Neko, and Koharu glared at her angrily, willing her to die because of her slip up. Usagi seemed to catch on really quickly and was laughing hesitantly while trying to back away from them.

"You're telling me…that y'all…planned this..." Koa said calmly…almost too calmly. The four of them looked at her sheepishly. They seemed to be backing away from her. Inch by inch, they slowly started to back away. Suddenly, Koa's eyebrow twitched.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" Koaroared out in rage. Boy, was she PISSED! It had been a long time since they had seen her THIS mad. The said people took a wild dash for freedom…but were to slow. The next thing they knew was that they were on the strip table with a lot of guys whoopin' and hollerin' about sexy busts. They looked down to see that they were in the skimpiest outfits in the universe! It basically consisted of a rag to cover very little of their breasts and a…THONG! They turned their head to the side to see their boyfriends drooling over the cleavage and everyone else in the group rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off.

"KOA!" They shrieked in shock and anger. They couldn't really blame her, but wasn't this a bit extreme! They suddenly were in their boyfriends arms being frenched like hell! Totally forgetting about Koa, they started making out with their men. Everyone kept on laughing. Finally, it was time for them to go their separate ways. Koa pecked Hiei on the lips.

"See you tomorrow tonight!" She called to him lightly. He gave her a slight smile, and waved goodbye for now.

"I'll see if I can make it." He called back and they went their separate ways. He stopped suddenly and called back to her. "And would you give me another dance next time, mate?"

She blushed at the word mate, but smiled none the less. "I would love to. If you can keep up…koi…" She said coyly. She watched him blush at the word koi, and laughed lightly. She turned around swiftly and made her way to her black motorcycle. It had a silver and blue streak on each side and there was a red dragon on each streak. It was designed and made by herself and went faster than any other bike out there because of that. She hopped on and zoomed off with a wave. Hiei watched her go with a bit of longing, but told himself that he would see her tomorrow.

"Koenma better not have a mission for us tomorrow night…" were his last thoughts as he dashed away.

* * *

Well, whadya think? It is a bit lemony, but oh well. Is Hiei a bit too OC? Please R&R. You can also flame me and give me advice. If I think the flame was inapropriate, I might just flame you back...Anyway, thanks and ja for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Worry…We'll Find a Way**

_You can't hide…You know I'll find you..._

It rang through Hiei's head like a mantra as he glided his way in the shadows. His face portrayed nothing yet those crimson eyes held the look of a predator, flashing a bright red every now and then. His steps quick and silent, his breathe coming out in silent pants because of the adrenaline running wild through his veins.

Shadowing himself even more, Hiei approached the meeting spot. He waited silently, a stone statue to the naked eye. Anticipation ate away at his senses, making them go on high alert and antsy.

A shadow flickered into his peripheral vision, and he lunged. His arms tried to wrap around the shadowy substance only to pass through it like air. A weight landed on his back, and it sent him hurdling to the ground. All he got out was a "Dammit!" before he was eating dirt. Light laughter was heard above him as he grumbled about damn shadows and onnas.

"Dammit, Koa! That's the third time this week!" Hiei grumbled in annoyance. Koa slipped off of him as he rolled over to lie on his back. She laid down again and settled her head on his stomach. He ran his hand threw her hair lovingly and pouted. Koa giggled again and settled more comfortably on his stomach. They lay back in silence, enjoying the cool, night air and each others company. That is…until they were rudely interrupted…

"DOG PILE!" Someone shrieked out. A shadow flew over them and crashed into the tree behind. Suddenly, a whole bunch of people were knocking the air out of them, and a dog pile occurred.

Oddly enough, the positions they were in were quite…disturbing. Somehow, Koa had been flipped over and her face was nestled in Hiei's crotch while her hand was being squished in between his stomach and Tokiko's breasts! Kokuyo's face was smashed into Tokiko's ass while he was groping Koharu's ass. Keiichiro was currently in heaven because his face seemed to be in Neko's breasts, and Koryu seemed to really like Tokiko's crotch because his face was in it! Kage had not joined the dog pile and was currently helping a swirly-eyed Sachiko from a tree.

"You are so stupid! If you want to start a dog pile make sure you actually jump on them! Not into a tree on the other side!" Kage grumbled as he helped Sachiko. She kept saying something about "birds", "bananas", and "trees". I think it came out to, "The trees are in the bananas and they ate the birds…" Suddenly, there was a shout…actually, there were more than one shout.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF US!", "REMOVE YOUR HANDS THIS INSTANT!", "I AIN'T NO PLAY THING SO STOP GROPING ME!", "I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!" was what came from the mob of people trying in vain to get away from the offensive hands. It was quite unsuccessful.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Finally out of the dog pile, they said their hello and walked into "Shadows". They went to their normal spots and started off the conversations. Some of the gang wasn't there because they had some business to take care of. The people who were there were:

Tokiko was wearing a corset with a tight black skirt. The corset was all black with red ribbons. She had on black eye liner and eye shadow, silver dangling earrings with skulls hanging from them, black nail polish, and blood red lipstick. Her hair was put up in a regular ponytail and had on black stilettos making her look a gothic hot as usual. Koryu had on a red shirt with blue jeans. He also had on a black Quicksilver hat. He looked hot as well.

Neko was in a preppy mood. She had on a light blue tank top and a white, jean skirt that was pleated at the ends. The tank top said "I'm an angel". She had on white sneakers, and her hair was held in a loose braid. She had on silver hoop earrings and a silver bracelet. She looked really nice. Kokuyo was going goth today. He had on a black muscle tank with black pants. He had on a black belt with chains hanging from it. His hat was black with the Volcom insignia on it and was wearing it backwards.

Koharu was in the usual. She was wearing jeans and a well fitted shirt. Her shirt was blue and her jeans were black. Her hair was let down. Keiichiro was going in the usual as well. His long, black hair was held back in a white ribbon, and his shirt was a nice shade of green. His jeans were black and his white VANS were squeaky clean. For some odd reason, he had on a pair of shades that shielded his eyes form the lights of the club, very odd indeed.

Sachiko was being weird as usual. She had on her yellow monkey shirt and light blue jeans with white VANS. Her hair was let down and her red roots were still in. Kage had on his white shirt and baggy pants. His hair was let down as well and he had on a golden chain. His white VANS were nice and clean, just how he liked them.

Koa was going a bit different today. She had on a black tank top that clutched to her form nicely. She had on a jean skirt that was pleated at the ends. It showed a bit more leg than usual. She also had on black addidas and a silver chain with a black tear crystal adorned her neck, and just her luck, the tank top she had on kept riding up.

Hiei, quite frankly, didn't mind at all. He had on a black muscle tank and baggy, black pants adorned with chains. He also had on a silver chain and black addidas. He had five peircings, three on the top, and two on the bottom. All five of them were adorned with small hoop earings. The three on the top were black and silver and the two on the bottom were red. How the Tantei didn't notice this was beyond him. His hair was being held back like his usual with them, and he was quite a bit of eye candy.

"So, guys, what's lives up with?" Sachiko asked. Everyone looked at her weirdly, but understood what she meant. She decided to put Koharu in the spotlight and turned to her. Koharu sighed and grumbled about always being first.

"Same for me. Just went to Makai, killed some stupid lowlife that decided to get in my way, picked up some new weapons from that perverted weapon maker, and came back just in time to catch a punch in the face by the "great" Urameshi. I don't like his attitude. It pisses me off!" Koharu growled in annoyance. Everyone stared at her in shock. She looked at them and shrugged. "What!"

"Did…you just say…Urameshi was actually able to lay a punch on you!" Hiei stuttered out in shock. Koharu shrugged in response. Everyone still looked at her in shock. Finally, Koa and the rest of the group got out of their shock.

"How did he lay a punch on you!" Keiichiro demanded in anger. It wasn't everyday that HIS girlfriend got punched in the face. No one was supposed to be able to hit her! Koharu looked at him with this mischievous grin. She got up from her chair and sat on his lap.

"Awwwwwwww, I knew you loved me!" Koharu cried out dramatically. She planted a firm kiss on his lips throwing him completely off guard. She quickly took advantage and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Soon, both of them were frenching in front of the whole group. This was a normal occurrence so they didn't mind. They decided to wait for them.

Ten Minutes Later

"Okay! That's it!" Tokiko growled out in annoyance. "I am not waiting another minute for an explanation!" She quickly dragged Koryu to the dance floor. Everyone else decided that doing that was a good idea so left the frenching couple alone to preoccupy the dance floor. Koa dragged Hiei to a secluded spot on the dance floor (is there really a secluded spot on a dance floor…), and they started their dance.

Adrenaline rushed in their veins as the music picked up the beat. It was perfect. The beat was fast and this could add to the erotic movements they were anticipating. Koa moved her hips to the music, slithering against Hiei in a dance of seduction. Hiei's hands came to rest on her hips as he grinded back in perfect unity with her. Her arms came to rest on his shoulders so she could support herself. Feeling a little bit naughtier today, Hiei slipped his hands down so that he was caressing her ass. She gasped in shock and ground into him harder. She flipped herself around so that she had her back to him, and slithered her way up and down his body. That tight ass was gonna make him scream!

Koa faced him again and dropped to her knees. With her hands gripping his hips, she ar5ched backwards and vibrated her upper body. She looked absolutely sinful like that. Hiei growled as their lust for blood grew to a new height. The smell of sex, sweat and blood spurred them on. The pounding beat shoat through them with a rage. Hiei snarled viciously and yanked the demoness up. He crushed his lips to her and ground into her again. Fangs lengthened at the feeling of soft lips. They moved down. Their pulses intermingled with each other and the beat. There was a sudden tingle within them, and they plunged into their feast. Delicious desire was fed by the blood pouring into their mouths. Finally fed, they staggered off the dance floor and plopped into the couch. Koa cuddled up into Hiei's lap and sighed.

"…You know, koiishito…I'm gonna miss you when I hav eto go." Koa sighed out in sadness. They knew it was going to come down to this. Hiei had to work for Koenma while Koa and her group had to work for Enma. Koa and the gang had been of vacation because she had just finished some big case. For Hiei, the Dark Tournament was coming up again. They had been invited again just to see if they could defend their title as winners of the last tournament. Hiei sighed s well and buried his face into her hair. They said nothing and snuggled together in compatible yet sad silence. Suddenly, a soft melody was heard. Koa looked up at Hiei and a silent agreement was made. They stood up and made their way back to the dance floor. They found their way to the center. Whit her arms around his neck and his around her waist, they danced. Somehow during the last song, Hiei's face became buried in the crook of Koa's neck as silent sobs racked his body. Koa placed tender kisses to his neck and whispered words of comfort and love. No tears came from either. Hiei looked up and into those deep, blue eyes.

"I don't-" Hiei tried to say, but was stopped with a single finger to his lips. Koa shook her head slightly. She did not want this to be any more painful. She moved her finger and pressed her lips to his. This was not like their normal kisses. Instead, it was of love, comfort and promise. There was no lust or hunger, just blissful love. A single tear fell from his eye. A beautiful black gem with a fire burning brightly was caught by a delicate hand as they pulled apart. She held back a sob at the emotions he only let her see. He gave her this precious gift and in exchange, she would give him something just as precious.

"Slit your wrist." Koa commanded softly. Hiei looked at her questioningly, but followed none the less. He had learned to trust her on these things. She looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand with the bleeding wrist. Suddenly and very ruthlessly, she slashed her neck with his hand. He was so shocked that he just stared at her in horror. She shook her head weakly. She placed his slit wrist against the gash. His hands involuntarily wrapped around her slender neck and his mouth felt like lead. Looking at him, Koa started a chant in Latin.

Per cruor of a diligo

Per cruor of animus

Redimio nos una

Planto nos universus.

Nex per a diligo

Nex ut animus

Reunite nos

Planto nos universus.

Reus ut Inconcessus

Redimio per cruor

EGO tribuo libere

Panton pro Unus (1).

Hiei was still in shock. Koa was willing to share everything she was with him! Suddenly, a drop of blood fell to the floor. Everything slowed down and she spoke again. Her voice thundered through the deadened atmosphere.

Frater of Incendia

Sanctimonialis of Ventus

Matris of Vis

Amicus of Sin.

Nisus of Unda

Admonitio of Animus

Totus Elementum inter

Adveho hic quod aspicio.

Ex Abbas ut Filia

Ex Amicus ut Inimicus

Recipero meus vitualamen

Adveho quod aspicio (2).

Suddenly, a light flared up from the spot which the drop of blood had landed. Their hair flew upwards because of the raw power. Their hair ties were lost in the power surge. Suddenly, different colors of light started to form. They floated about aimlessly and then split into two sections. One section molded together and created a figure of light while the other section molded together a figure of darkness. 'Like Ying and Yang.' Hiei thought in wonder.

"Daughter, why have you summoned us?" The dark one asked gently. He seemed gently and kind yet all the same, he was dark, mysterious and cold.

Koa smiled weakly and whispered out, "Father…" Suddenly, the one of light gasped in shock. It seemed he noticed the conditions in which she had summoned them. The light one looked between both in shock and finally voiced his thoughts.

"Sister…why? Is this truly what you wish for?" Koa nodded her ascent. Darkness just looked confused.

"What do you speak of, Brother? Is out fledgling not well?" Darkness asked with confusion. He took a sniff of the air and whirled blazing eyes on Hiei.

"What have you done, Forbidden Child! I smell her blood on your hands!" Darkness snarled at Hiei viciously. Those eyes blazed with an unspeakable rage. A weak voice was the only thing that stopped him from ripping Hiei away from Koa and breaking the connection.

"Stop…I have called you hear to request a bonding…Please…don't hurt Hiei…" Koa pleaded softly. The dark one said nothing for a while, but when he did, it wwas filled with love and understanding.

"Daughter, I grant this request. I just hope this one will make you happy." Darkness glided over to them and wrapped them in an embrace. Suddenly, half their bodies were shrouded in darkness. Koa looked at the one of light pleadingly. He looked back at her with conflicting emotions.

"Why do you want to do this, Sister? Why!" Koa looked like she was about to protest, but stopped. She looked at him closely as a knowing light sparked into her weakening eyes.

"…You don't want to lose me…You are afraid I will be hurt beyond repair…" Koa stated quietly. The Light did nothing, but turn from her haunting eyes so full of love and compassion.

"Please don't think that way, bro…I will always love you…Just think of it this way, you get another brother…I…Don't have much time…Please…Just trust me…" Koa pleaded out sorrow and pain. To keep this ritual, she needed flesh blood so she had to keep the wound open and bleeding. The Light looked into her honest, weakening eyes and took a hesitant step forward. She opened her only useful arm up for an embrace. He no longer hesitated. He flung himself into her embrace. The light and darkness molded together and covered their fledglings. They soon intertwined their essence into Hiei and Koa. Time returned as a black dragon appeared around Koa's neck. Its eyes were a beautiful ruby red, and it looked ready to attack. Wrapping all the way around her neck, it looked like a beautiful choker.

Even thought it couldn't be seen at the moment, a beautiful tattoo was appearing on Hiei's lower back. It consisted of a pure black panther with deep, almost black eyes, a white wolf with icy, blue-grey eyes and a black would with electric blue eyes. They all faced each other with their heads raised. The wolves were howling in some sort of triumph and sorrow while the panther roared its power and pain. You could see elements swirling around their forms. There was a swirl of black and white surrounding the elements and all three of the animals. To say the least, it was a magnificent piece of artwork.

Koa's wound was closing up, and she looked about ready to collapse. Hiei quickly noticed this after getting over his shock and picked her up. Speeding through the crowd, he settled her on the couch with her head in his lap. Her eyes closed at the last of the wound healed. Her breathing evened out, and she appeared to be asleep. Suddenly, a voice invaded his mind. He mildly noted that he had his shields up, but he got this distinct feeling that this was Koa.

'Hiei…Where is your mark?' Koa asked

'On my lower back and how did you get past my wards?' Light laughter was heard.

'Don't worry. It's just that we're bonded. I'm now a presence in your mind. If we are far apart, you can faintly feel me. If I am in close, we will be able to talk. Now lift your shirt so I can see the brand.'

Hiei sighed and lifted his shirt. Koa opened her eyes after a couple of tries and stared in awe at the mark. Her eyes fluttered shut a few moments later.

'I…need to…rest…' Koa projected tiredly with a hint of sadness. 'I wish you luck…in your training.'

'…Will I see you soon?' Hiei asked sorrowfully.

'………..'

'Please…..'

'…sigh…yes…I will make sure of it…'

'Good, now sleep…and see you soon…'

'Goodbye…Hiei…'

The link closed. Hiei sighed again, looking longingly down at his sleeping shadow. He didn't want to leave her! A slight glow of warmth on his back reminded him that she would always be with him. Leaning over, he kissed her softly and left. Casting one last look at the club, he sped away to start his training.

* * *

Translation:  
1:  
By the blood of a lover  
By the blood of the soul  
Bind us together  
Make us whole

Death by a lover  
Death to the soul  
Reunite us  
Make us whole

Bound the the Forbidden  
Binded by blood  
I give freely  
Everything for love

2:  
Brother of Fire  
Sister of Wind  
Mother of Nature  
Friend of Sin

Endearer of Water  
Reminder of Soul  
All elements between  
Come and behold

From Father to Daughter  
From Friend to Foe  
Accept my offering  
Come and Behold

This is the translation in Latin. Sorry, I didn't update in so long. It's just that I have been buisy with sports adn homework.Yeah...If you have any questions ro comments, review.Thanks! Jaa ne!

P.S.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Koa and her group...bummer...


End file.
